Invasion of Coruscaunt
by DarthAJ
Summary: Timeframe: ROTJ Characters: Vader, Sidious, Luke, Leia, Han, Lando, Ackbar. Summary: The Rebel Fleet attacks Coruscaunt and the Empire must protect it from invasion. Note: Au where there isn't a second death star and the Rebel's attack Coruscaunt.
1. The Emperor

Invasion of Coruscaunt

Chapter 1

Swoosh! It was the humming sound of a swoop bike racing through the city at top speed. It was night like all other nights: heavy traffic, noisy engines, glaring lights. The Coruscaunt air was scented with the fume of exhaust pipes and ion engines also. If only he could smell the fumes. Scent, It was one of the many possessions he lost for his life. Life…was he even a human? Was he really alive? He didn't know the full truth. He didn't know a lot of things his master had done to him on that fateful day. The day that he was defeated, but also the day that he was reborn again.

Darth Vader's swoop bike glided through the air. His black cape was flowing through the wind. Escorting him were two stormtroopers each with black markings on their white helmets and body armor. They were advanced clones trained through some of the toughest facilities in the galaxy. The Galactic Empire's army of clones was a force to be reckoned with. The clones were far superior to anything else in the galaxy and weren't too costly.

Vader slowed his swoop bike until it was at a steady cruise. He maneuvered his bike into the Jedi Temple's docking bay and landed it with considerable care. His master, Sidious, had preserved the monument for reasons beyond him. Maybe he kept it as a remembering of a galactic order that stood for over a thousand years or maybe it served as an encyclopedia into the past. Vader lifted his leg out of the swoop bike and headed into the old temple. Vader walked past countless ancient statues and he pondered why his master had wanted too meet him here. What was so important that he had to meet his master at this place of all places?

The former Jedi walked into the turbo lift of the temple and started his way to the roof of the temple where he would meet Sidious. He exited the lift and he stared at the beauty and magnificence of the Coruscaunt skylight. There were star destroyers and capital ships standing guard in the night sky with their huge shape that brought fear to Coruscaunt. By the edge of the roof was the shape of his master. Vader looked at him as if he was cold and frightening but after all this was the man that saved his life.

"Lord Vader?" the cold figure that was his master said.

"Yes master?"

"I am glad you could make it. I have felt a disturbance in the force."

"I have felt it too Master. I believe that Coruscaunt may be in danger."

"Of what? The pitiful rebels?"

"Yes Master. There fleet has grown in size since Hoth. It is only a matter of time until they attack. And Skywalker he is also growing in the force."

"Yes I believe you are correct Lord Vader…the Rebel Fleet might be closer than expected."

A few kilometers off in the distance one of the star destroyers on post burst into oblivion sending flaming scrapes of metal to the planet's surface. Vader watched as lights and sirens went off all around him in the Coruscaunt city scape."

"The Rebels have come sooner than expected Lord Vader. I suggest you prepare for battle."

...too be continued


	2. The First Move

Chapter 2

Luke Skywalker stood at the bridge of the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser. His bold eyes staring at the holo-projection of the Coruscaunt planet. He saw the major targets: half dome of the senate chamber, tall spire of the once five-hundred republica, the Emperor's own personal palace, and the five tall spire of the Jedi temple. Of course he didn't know what any of these buildings were, but he figured they most be of great importance.

"Commander Skywalker, our primary gun has taken down an imperial star destroyer." The raspy voice of Admiral Ackbar said, "Is the rebel fleet going to proceed with plans?"

"Yes, but there is a slit change in plans. The ground forces are to land at this location." Luke said as he points out the Jedi Temple in the holo-projector, "It appears to be abandoned and it will serve as a strategic base because of it's raised level of ground."

"Yes commander. We shall send the ground troops down after the blockade runners fly down to secure the surrounding area." The admiral then left the bridge to attend to other matters.

Luke stood there pondering if this risky attack on Coruscaunt was worth it. It had been done before several times in the famous Clone Wars and all attempts had failed. Luke was hoping that this attempt would not join those battles in the hall of shame.

Sure the Rebel fleet had a plan of attack, but it wasn't entirely set in stone. Luke thought of dozens of different plans and most of them were garbage. Except one, one that he knew would be dangerous and suicide, but it wouldn't leave his mind. The plan was simple: capture the emperor. He didn't know exactly how but it might prove successfully. Without the Empire's leader it would crumble and be diminished.

The commander stood there in worry. He could only think of where this attack would lead him. He watched the invasion unfold before him on the holo-projector. This was his only chance...his only hope to destroy the Empire and more importantly destroy the Sith.

Vader also stood on the deck of his capital ship. His mechanicalized breathing echoing the room inside the Ventress his own personal cruiser for Coruscaunt. Though nobody knew it, but this star destroyer was named after his old nemesis, Asajj Ventress. He fought hard against her and never gave up. You could say this ship was a memorial to her and the Clone Wars. Little did Vader know it, this battle was all to similar to the Clone War battle that that took place here more than thirty years ago.

Behind him stood Moff Jerjerrod nervous as ever. This was his first major battle and he wasn't about to let Vader down.

"Lord Vader, the Rebels are grouping their blockade runners. What are we to do? I suggest-"

"Blockade runners? An odd move for them, unless..."

"What is it? Do you think they are planning a ground attack of some sort?"

"Yes. That is exactly what they are doing. Those foolish rebel scum, Coruscaunt's ground defense systems are too strong for them to make any sort of assault."

"There is no weak spot in our defensive systems. Is there?"

"There is one area, one that the Emperor treasures dearly...the temple. They are planning to center there ground forces at Jedi Temple. Jerjerrod order five squads of stormtroopers and one squad of AT-AT's to raid the Jedi Temple. The Rebels are going to have more than they bargained with."

...to be continued


	3. Setting up a Base

Chapter 3

Above Coruscaunt's atmosphere lay the Rebel Fleet. There were starships of every kind: the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser, the Escort Frigate, Rebel blockade runners, Medium Transport, and of course the A,B,X, & Y-wing fighters. Departing from the fleet were three Rebel blockade runners and escorting them were two squads of A-wing and y-wing fighters.

Since the Rebel Fleet had reached Coruscaunt it had gone from evening to dawn. The small fleet of blockade runners and fighters accelerated through Coruscaunt's early morning atmosphere and slowed their pace to get ready for the planet's defense systems. And sure enough Coruscaunt's guns were not a moment to late.

Green plasma bolts targeted the Rebel Blockade Runners at a severe rate. Their shields could barely deflect them and were getting weaker. At once five Y-wing fighters set out from the group and headed for the cannons.

Gold Leader announced the plan of attack, "Alright everybody there are three primary cannons. I suggest using your proton torpedoes to take them out. I'll take the cannon to the right, Gold 1 and 2 take the one to the left, and Gold 3 and 4 take the one straight ahead. Let's go and let the force be with us."

The starfighters broke out of their formation and headed for their designated targets.

Gold 1 and 2 curved to the left and came upon the cannon. Gold 1 fired his lasers and at the top destroying the gun and Gold 2 let go a torpedo to finish it off.

Gold 3 and 4 headed strait for their cannon. Unknowingly the cannon shot two plasma bolts at them and hit Gold 3.

"I'm hit!" screamed Gold 3. His starfighter raced out of control and rammed right into the cannon sending a explosion of hot gas into the air.

Gold Leader came up and above his target. The cannon sent plasma bolts flying his way, but Gold Leader was too quick for him. He dropped his proton torpedo and made a dead on hit.

"Good job everybody. Now lets go regroup with the others."

The four Y-wings raced back to the blockade runners only to see that they had already left for the temple without them.

When they got to the Jedi Temple they saw the three Rebel blockade runners landed in the plaza. They settled their fighters down and joined the captains of the blockade runners and A-wings.

"Good to see we got here safely." said one of the starship captains, "We have orders from Admiral Ackbar to station our ground forces here. Their are already being deployed into the building now."

They all stopped to watch as more than two-hundred Rebel troops exited the starships and marched towards the abandoned temple.

"It looks like thing are going smoothly. We should have no trouble centering our base here." said another captain.

"Sir, sir AT-AT's spotted." said a terrified troop. "They're heading towards us."

"Contact Commander Skywalker. Tell him we need reinforcements." commanded the captain. "Tell him we need ground vehicles...lots of them."


	4. Plan of Attack

Chapter 4 Part 1

General Bosbi stood inside the control head of an All Terrain Armored Transport. To be exact it was on of three AT-AT's heading towards the Jedi Temple. According to orders they were to raid the Rebel base and secure it. But Bosbi knew if he didn't succeed then the Rebels would have the advantage of invading Coruscaunt.

Also inside the control head were two drivers, gunners, and a trooper at a computer monitor. "Sir, approximately two kilometers from the Rebel base inside the temple." The trooper said to Bosbi.

"Good, how far until we are in firing range for the plaza?"

"About two hundred meters more until in range, sir."

"Keep me informed with our progress and alert me if there any enemy craft."

In the Jedi Temple control room were the two stern looking Rebel generals standing around a hologram of the approaching AT-AT's.

"I am surprised this building is still working." said one.

"Yes this temple dates back to centuries ago," said another, "When the Jedi of the Old Republic used it. Has Admiral Ackbar contacted us about the reinforcements yet?"

"No word yet, It's probably because Coruscaunt might have jammed all transmissions. We'll have to manage them on are own, but it doesn't look like the future is bright for us."

"Those walkers are going to be difficult to defeat. Even if we take them down we have to manage the stromtroopers inside them. How do you suppose we deal with the walkers?"

"Well we need time. I suggest we send our A-wings out to keep them busy."

"Hmmm...Alright it is settled. May the Force be with us."

"One kilometer and counting sir and about one hundred meters until we are in firing range of the plaza." Said the trooper at the computer monitor.

"Good any enemy craft in our scopes?" said Bosbi

"No, none…At least not yet."

A few minutes go by and General Bosbi looks out of the panel window anxiously. He also looks at the nervous trooper at the monitor. "What is it? What do you see?"

"Sir, enemy craft coming our way . It looks like they are A-wing class. What do suppose we do?"

"I don't know…our armor is too strong for their guns. They are built for speed, not fire power."

The drivers listen to General Bosbi waiting for an answer. "Should we keep moving?" they say.

"Yes keep moving...they will be no threat to us, but this will be interesting."


	5. Failure

Chapter 4 Part 2

Five A-Wing fighters raced along the Coruscaunt skyline. They're markings where forest green and stood out from the orange and red sunset. Their small model was perfect for sharp turns and fast getaways. But the pilots inside were hoping not to have a fast getaway. The tension rose when three walkers appeared through the glass cockpit window. The AT-AT's mechanical structure was looming closer each second and that only made the pilots even more unsteady.

"Okay here we go." Said the leader, "Remember, fire at the weak spots: neck, knees, and eyes. Let's buy the temple time and do are best. And let the force be with us." Little did Green Leader know that the force was going to be with them, but not enough for them to survive this suicide attack.

Back at the control head General Bosbi looked on at the approaching fighters. The gunners of the walker braced themselves for target practice. "This should be a piece of moon cake." One of them said, "We'll have those pests out of our way in no time at all."

The A-wings sped to the walkers and fired some shots. The walkers' armor withstood the blows with ease. In return came two shots at the fighters. Bang. A fighter was hit and was trailing smoke. It lost control and crashed to the ground with a loud explosion. The remaining A-wings made a loop around the walkers and came from behind. Three swerved above the walkers and made their way for another pass. One did not. Hoping to penetrate a walker from the knees it went through the walkers legs. At that moment though, the leg next to the fighter rose and the A-wing crashed in to it.

Inside they control ihead/i the trooper at the monitor announced their success so far, "Two down sir and three to go."

"Keep at it." said Bosbi. He joined the trooper at the computer and looked upon the screen. Suddenly one flashed and disappeared as it crashed into a building. "Two left." He said.

Green Leader saw it was hopeless. He and his team had failed. "It's over for us." He said into his microphone. "This is our last chance and I'm not gonna loose it." He led him and his teammate around so they were facing the AT-AT's. His fighter got hit with one of the walker's fire and it swerved out of control. Bam! His craft hit with his teammates and exploded with glory.

Bosbi looked through the front panel at the brilliant display of fire. There was now stopping him, he would surely reach the Jedi Temple now. "Those foolish Rebels." He said, "Full speed drivers. Let's make this quick."

Luke sat in his command chair onboard the Mon Calamari star cruiser. He felt a disturbance in the Force. Something wasn't right. His troops somewhere were in trouble and he could feel it.

"Is everything alright?" Admiral Ackbar said from his chair sitting by the hologram of Coruscaunt.

"No…something's wrong, the ground base is in trouble. I'll be back." Luke said as he left for the docking bay.

"Luke, may the force be with you."

"Thanks."

Vader watched a hologram of the Rebel fleet inside his Star Destroyer. Over one and a half or at least two hundred ships were there. He was so curious of how the Rebel force had gotten so large since its beginning. When the Rebels started out there were about two thousand senators opposing the Empire. Eventually it grew and became a threat to Serious and his empire. Especially now that the Rebels had Luke. He suddenly awakened by his thoughts when Moff Jerjerrod interrupted him.

"Lord Vader the AT-AT's are preceding as planed. We should have control of the Rebel base soon. But I'm worried about the Rebel fleet. There are too many. This may be a fight we cannot win."

"No worries commander." Vader said with his deep voice, "I have already contacted the Imperial fleet. They are on their way. Anything else?"

"Yes… the emperor wishes to speak to you. He said it's urgent."

"I'm on my way."


	6. Rescue

Chapter 5 Part 1

Inside the war room the smell of fear crept through the minds and souls of the Rebel troopers. It was an inescapable worry that was enclosed inside them. They would have no chance against the walkers and the stormtroopers inside them. The odds were bad: three hundred against two hundred.

The troopers watched the holoprojector on the round table in front of them. It showed the three gigantic AT-ATs stomping through the plaza of the Jedi Temple. The combination of the gray armor and blue projection made an eerie silhouette across the table, making the walkers appear to be ghostly shadows marching against the temple. They looked like monsters, death in their eyes. "Here they come!" a trooper on the far side of the table yelled, "They're deploying their troops." he said as he stared at the image of white-armored stormtroopers sliding down ropes from the belly of the beasts. The lead AT-AT fired two shots aimed at the entrance of the Jedi Temple. "They've cleared the entrance! Let's go!"

The band of troopers got up from their sitting positions and ran down the halls. The sound of blaster fire and grenades filled the air. The troops rounded a corner and opened fire at the smoky hole at the front of the Jedi Temple. Red lasers bolts coming from both sides flew through the air. One of the Rebel troops saw a shiny black ball at his feet. It was glowing and making beeps. He realized what it was but it was too late. Him and three others flew across the room and crashed on the ground.

More and more stormtroopers rushed through the opening of the Jedi Temple. The main room got filled with hundreds of clones. Once all the fighting stopped in that room they ran up the staircases and went down halls. The Empire was succeeding.

In the lead walker General Bosbi watched the last of the stormtroopers go into the temple. He knew he had won. "Sir, most of the ground levels secure." said the trooper at the monitor. "We should have control of the main spire in minutes." Bosbi smiled at the statement. The room rumbled and turned, the general almost falling to the floor. "What's happening." he said to the trooper. The trooper turned around, "It looks like a fighter sir, X-wing class. It came from the Rebel fleet." Just then the room was struck by another quake. "Destroy it. We do not want any trouble."

Luke Skywalker fired another round of lasers at the walker. Its armor was strong but not invincible. He popped the safety case from the trigger and pushed the red button. The torpedo shot away from the fighter and raced for the target. Bam! The missile had it the walker right in the neck. The head fell to the ground exploding on impact. The rest of its body motionless, and standing on all fours. Luke then saw that he had no time for another hit but took the chance anyways. He reached deep into the force, stretched a hand forward, and started to squeeze. The walker behind the first destroyed one began to dent. Its legs started to become thin. The walker fell down head first and crashed onto the plaza ground. Luke fired a couple shots and the transport blew up in flames. Now for the inside. he thought.

Vader walked up to the steps to his master. Wondering why his master wanted to see him again. He kneeled in front of the throne and lowered his head. "What is thy bidding my master?"

The cold and withered voice of Sidious responded, "Rise my friend. We have matters to talk about." His wrinkled faced and yellow eyes looked upon the black mechanical monster he had created. A pity he thought. My fine apprentice lost and not half as good as I wanted. I must get rid of him soon.

Vader rose up and stood along his master. Why did I join Sidious? To forever be chained and be a slave? No…I have already been a slave once in my life and now here I am a slave once again. "Yes master?" he said obediently.

"It is your son. He is here. If he is not stopped he will bring danger to the Empire. We need to turn him."

"Yes master. He will make a fine apprentice. I will lure him here."

"No…I have a better plan…"


	7. Storming the Temple

Chapter 5 Part 2

Luke guided his X-wing fighter toward the top of the main spire to the Jedi Temple. The building was old and beat up. There were black laser marks, holes from explosions, and missing segments from the spires. There must have been a huge battle here. Look at those blast marks. Whatever hit here must of been big. Luke thought. Suddenly as if by a wave of power the force filled up in him like he had never felt before. It was as if he could take on Corusaunt himself. Luke easily guided his fighter on the top of the Jedi Temple.

He settled the craft and got out. He was wearing tan clothing similar to the one he wore in Bespin. Through the force he saw movement below him. The people inside were tense and worried. He walked to the center of the platform and clicked some buttons on a control panel. Up came the turbolift. Luke walked in and looked at the control:

Floor 136...Floor 137...Council...Roof Top. Luke pushed the Council button. The turbolift doors closed and the lift went down. With a soft beep the lift opened its doors and Luke stood face to face with a gun barrel. "Don't shoot." he said. The rifle barrel moved down from his face to reveal a dozen or so Rebel troops standing around guns ready.

"Commander Skywalker? We're so sorry for this mistake. We just had to make sure it wasn't on those stormtroopers." said one in the center of the room.

"That's okay soldier. Why are you up here? Shouldn't you be downstairs defending the base?" said Luke.

"We were, sir, it's just that we got surrounded and this was the safest place we could go."

"Hmmm...What about the others?"

"This is everyone, sir. Even if there were more they would be dead by now. The Empire has taken control of the building."

"So this is a last stand?"

"Yes, sir this is it. Those Imperials should be here any minute now once they access the turbolift's logs and find us here."

Luke took a few steps towards the window and eyed the place. Surrounding the windows were small chairs about three feet tall with red cushion. Next to the chairs were small silver display screens with handles on the sides. Behind the chairs on the wall were large windows. Luke peered out and saw the last bits of sun fade away from the planet. The long shadows blended in with the rest of the light to form darkness. On the buildings millions of white lights went on. With a flash the room lit up from the automatic lighting.

Suddenly the Luke felt something in the Force. It was them, the stormtroopers, they were coming. He made his way from the windows to the head of the troops. "Rifles ready. Aim for the kill." he said. Then the lift could be heard coming near. Luke got out his light saber and ignited the green blade in front of his face. It stopped and made a soft beeping noise. Then the doors parted open. Revealed were a dozen stormtroopers. They started blasting away at Luke and the other troops. He deflected all the bolts that came his way and even sent some back to their owner. He saw the opportune moment and dove into the lift. He quickly killed each clone one by one. Undercut. Overcut. Stab from behind. Swing from over the shoulders. There was no stopping him. Soon there was no one in there but him.

The Rebel troops were amazed of how quickly he had made work of those stormtroopers. It was unbelievable. "How did you do tha-." one started to say, but Luke cut him off. "No time to talk. We need to take back this building."

The troops rushed in to the turbolift with him and made there way to the main level.

Thousands of miles way in the Imperial Super-Star Destroyer Executer stood a holographic image of Vader. His black, mechanical hands were on his belt like his usual stance. Next to the holo-image stood the captain of the ship, clad in the usual gray. "We are gong through the former Alderaan system now, Lord Vader. We should be there by Coruscaunt's morning."

"For your sake and the Empire's you'll be there." said Vader , "When you get here you'll see that the Rebel fleet is set up in front of Coruscaunt. Do not attack the main capital ships straight unless they you are forced to. Only attack the ships with your fighters. The Emperor has something special planned."

"Yes Lord Vader. We will do our best to follow the commands."

The image of Vader flickered out and the captain was left alone. Not attack the capital ships straight on? What is he thinking? The captain thought. He walked over to a commander by a computer monitor, "Stay on target, but enter the system a little farther from the planet then originally planned."


	8. Escape

Chapter 5 Part Three

"Mistress Organa…Mistress Organa!" C-3PO said. He was chasing after Leia Organa and was determined to speak with her. Alongside him was his faithful companion R2-D2. He scooted down the gray corridors of the Mon Calamari star cruiser. He gave a series of beeps. "Of course she realizes that Luke is down there, I am just reassuring her. Why does it matter to you…you…you stupid hunk of junk." R2 went silent. They entered a circular room filled with commanders and star pilots. Among this group were Han Solo and his Wookiee friend, Chewbacca.

Leia walked up to Han, "How's the fleet, is everyone okay?"

"Don't be so hasty," he responded, "No hi or hello? Well if your gonna be that wa-"

Leia cut him off, "Han…" she sighed.

"Alright, alright. The fleet's fine, but we can't get a signal through to the surface. I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Why should we be afraid?"

"Oh my!" said the worried voice of 3PO. Chewie let out a growl also.

"Look this isn't gonna be easy, but it's Luke." Said Han.

"Luke? What's he got to do with this? Wait a minute… he isn't down there is he? No…no he's down there. Isn't he?"

"I told him not to go, but-"

"But nothing! Han we have to go down there! He's gonna get himself killed!"

"Wait a min-"

He was cut off by Leia again, "Let's get out of here and save the kid." With that she rushed out of the room followed closely by the rest.

Luke with blade ignited cautiously walked down a small corridor in the Jedi Temple. He was on the fiftieth floor in the central spire. That was about half way down the spire. With him was the last of the Rebel Troopers. They had been ambushed a couple levels up and they were the only ones that survived. They turned a corner and found them selves staring at the dark sky of Coruscaunt. They had just entered a hanger, abandoned and cold. With the twitch of a wrist the lights went on. Before them were a dozen or so Jedi starfighters. There were a couple of delta class fighters and some weird looking Eta-2 starfighters. Out of know where a white head popped up from the far side of one. Two red lasers came firing headed for them. Luke deflected his and shot it back to the stormtrooper. The rebel was not so lucky. Both the troopers collapsed and fell dead. "All alone…great." He said out loud. He walked towards the Eta-2 starfighters. He ran his hands along the smooth wings. Something interrupted him. It was the Force. It was telling him that something bad was going to happen.

Inside the lone AT-AT a buzzing came in over the comlink. It was scratchy and barely interpretable. "Our troops…none lef-…we onl-…a dozen…must follo-….order." The commander was confused but realized what must be done. "It seems that our troops have withered down to a few." He said, "Aim for the spires. We must finish the job. Lord Vader wants that base destroyed."

"Yes sir." The gunner said.

The Millennium Falcon raced across the midnight sky. The blue tint in the sublight lighting the area. It approached the old temple at attack speed. Next to the temple was the lone walker. It's elephant-like form barely recognizable. Just then two bursts of light shot out from the head of the walker. Han and Leia watched as the lasers flew across the plaza until it hit the main spire. The impact was huge. An explosion expanded on the circumference of the spire until the hot gases evaporated. The temple was stable but not much. "Luke…he's in there!" Leia screamed.

The walker fired again in the same spot. This time it was fatal. The old building spewed out a constant smoke tower from all sides of the circular level. Then Leia saw something strange and odd. It was a speck of light that flew away from the temple. Just in time to, for the building finally collapsed. Level upon level it piled up, smoke becoming a mass of black gas. The building was utterly a mass of trash when it stopped.

"Oh my! Master Luke! He-" C-3PO was cut off from his grief.

"No Luke wasn't in there. I can still feel him." Leia said.

"Ground zero ehh?" Han said.

"Yeah ground zero." Leia said in awe.

Chewie gave a sad roar when something came in on the comlink.

"Quiet Chewie." Han said, "Something's coming in."

"Miss me?" the familiar voice of Luke said.

"Luke!" the group said in unison.

"Yeah I'm back. So much for the ground base ehh?"

"Well we're just glad your back." Leia said.

R2 gave cheerful beeps agreeing with Leia.

Luke's fighter came into view from the cockpit window. He wasn't flying his X-wing though, it was a blue Eta-2 Jedi starfighter scored with black stains from plasma fire. "Nice piece of junk Luke. Let's see if that thing can get back to the fleet." Han said jokingly. The two craft swerved up together and made their way out of Coruscaunt.

Mon Mothma stood in the command center of the Frigate. The room was all white and had blaring lights on the ceiling. In the center of the room was a huge hologram of the Rebel fleet, Coruscaunt, and the surrounding space. The vast void of space was motionless. Nothing filled it up. She peered deeply into the hologram. Then as if a malfunction in the hologram over two dozen Imperial star destroyers appeared out of hyperspace. The void had been filled and the reinforcements had arrived.


	9. Into the Hell Zone

Chapter 6 Part 1

Inside the main hanger of the Mon Calamari star cruiser Rebel pilots got ready to take off. Wedge Antilles was next to his X-wing fighter preparing his astromech droid. Next his starfighter was Luke's Jedi starfighter he had used to escape the Jedi Temple. "Still planning on using that piece of junk." Said Wedge.

"Of course! This thing's in working order. So why not? Well anyways it really gives me nostalgia for the Old Republic. I guess its part of my blood."

"Yeah whatever Luke. All I know is that we're gonna be in for one hell of a fight."

Over the intercom the familiar voice of Leia Organa came in: Pilots, get ready for take off. Remember be careful that's one big Imperial fleet. May the Force be with all of us.

Emperor Palpatine walked briskly down the corridors of the Ventress star destroyer heading down towards hangar bay. Outside of the Hangar bay, several tie pilots saluted to him heading to their craft. He entered the hanger and saw the hundreds of pilots that were rushing around, hurrying to their fighter ships or entering their bombers.

Palpatine came to the upper level balcony were he gazed upon his army. He watched as the dozen specialized space troopers jogged forward, their leader nodding his gray-domed, armored head before leaping into an Imperial gunship. This new craft was modeled after the older models used frequently during the Clone Wars. Among the twin plasma cannons, its weapons consisted of twin missile cannons and a sharp knife like projectile at the top. The space trooper's armor suites carried an oxygen tank and a jet pack to board enemy craft in mid-flight.

"So the battle for the fate of the Empire begins..." He muttered as the last of the pilots entered their ships and started their ion engines. "…and the battle between light and dark rages on." The Sith Lord crackled out an evil laugh before walking down to the main hanger level. Once he arrived he was greeted by the all too familiar breathing of his apprentice.

"Our shuttle is waiting Master." Said Vader, "Are we going to follow through with plans?"

"Yes Lord Vader, we will aboard the Executer and lure young Skywalker there."

"Yes Master, he will join us or die."

Luke watched as roughly over five-hundred Imperial starfighters started to fly towards him and the rest of the defending Rebel fighters. The Imperials were coming from two areas, the planet's surface and the massive fleet of star destroyers looming closer each minute. Rebel ships, mostly X-wing fighters prepared for the onslaught ahead. "Fighters straight ahead team." Wedge said. The Rebels boosted forward and went head to head with the opposing forces. Luke and Wedge rose to intercept, guns blazing. It was a massive dogfight.

The star destroyers were not far behind the fighters and entered the fray. The battle was even more intense now that they had started firing.

Luke along with Wedge dove into the air space of one of the destroyers. They were bombarded with fire. "That deflector shield is too strong." Said Luke. "Hold on!" The two fighters were constantly dodging incoming fire. "Aim for those shield generators." Said Wedge. Luke aimed two proton torpedoes towards the round shield generators. Upon impact the generators exploded releasing ignited gases. "Wedge go for the central bridge. The shields are offline so you shouldn't have any trouble." Wedge directed his fighter towards the bridge. He unleashed his fury on the destroyer and fired upon it. In seconds it went up in flames, totally disabling the star ship. Wedge guided his craft upward and joined up with Luke.

Inside the Mon Calamari star cruiser Admiral Ackbar sat in his command chair. All around him the humming and beeping of computers filled the atmosphere. "Admiral our fighters have engaged the enemy's star ships." Said a fellow Calamari at a computer. "What shall we do next?"

Ackbar thought for a moment and then answered. "Move the fleet towards the battle. They will last longer if they have our help."

Onboard the medical frigate Lando Calrissian watched the hologram of the battle. Things were going good but not satisfying. Two star destroyers had been disabled and were floating into the vastness of space. Han Solo was next to him also worried about the battle. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You know they aren't gonna last long." Han said gesturing to the hologram.

"We better think of something or they're gonna be toast."

"Let's get to the Falcon. It'll be better if we go together. Two minds you know."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Lando said sarcastically.

The Millennium Falcon detached from the frigate. It turned around and made its way through the fleet. It soared through space until it came to the battle. It soared up and dove into the hell zone.


	10. The Fighting Continues

Chapter Six Part Two

"Shields up." Han yelled as he blasted his way into the middle of the firefight. "Here goes nothing." He maneuvered the Millennium Falcon between enemy ships, tossing it into low rolls and sideways maneuvers that made him look like a class act fool.

"Han...fighter straight ahead." Lando told him," Han...Han? Were gonna cras-" but stopped as Han blasted it away nearly having a collision. He adjusted his controls and started to go faster.

"Han five Tie's on our tail." Lando said, "Their coming up fast." Han took no head of his warnings and kept flying. The cockpit rumbled and shook various times. "Han shields down eighty percent."

"Would you stop being a back street driver!" Han replied, "I know what am doing...trust me." He swerved the Falcon into a downward curve heading between a hopeless Rebel transport trading heavy fire with an Imperial star destroyer. The craft raced between them, daringly avoiding fire from all angles. "Han are you crazy your gonna get us killed!" said the back sat driver once again. But Han knew what he was doing; the trap was working. The five Tie fighters followed each recklessly being hit with the two star ships fire.

"Smooth Han, real smooth."

Han smiled even as he exited the line of fire between the cruisers.

Luke continually had to swerve left and right to miss oncoming fire. It was an intense and difficult fight between the Rebels and Imperials. Tie fighters and Rebel craft filled the once vacant space, going at each other with missiles and laser blasts. At least for know it was only that. Wedge Antilles and the rest of the Red team of X-wings flew by his side. "Tie squad at point o-six team. Somebody deal with them." said Red 4.

"I'll do it." said Luke. He slowed down his fighter and allowed the enemy fighters to pass. He sped up again to stay in range of the Ties. Once he was in close he unleashes a fury of blows. One by one each were taken out.

"Luke it's getting hot up here. Take those thing out!"

As soon as the last words came out of Red 4's mouth the last of the Ties were gone. Luke met up with his squad again and reformed. They didn't go far until they found trouble, or trouble found them. "Imperial fighters deploying from one of the destroyers…wait a second there gunships! Everyone hold on this could get rough." said Red 6.

The two opposing forces rammed head on. Both sides losing craft. "Reds 5 and 7 down." said Wedge, "Get ready for a counter attack from behind."

The Imperial gunships sure enough turned around and now were facing the backs of Red squadron. They approached with immense speed, locking on to their targets quickly. One of them sent a homing missile straight towards Wedge's fighter.

"Missile at point-," said Wedge. "Wait a sec its coming for me!" Wedge frantically sped up his craft only for the missile to speed up as well. He swerved and turned throughout the cruisers, daringly coming close to impact. But his tactics wouldn't work. The missile kept following. "I need some help over here Luke! Got a moment!"

"I'm already coming up on you." Luke replied. He caught up with Wedge only to find the missile only meters behind. In a dangerous attempt to save Wedge, Luke fired his own torpedo. The flash of red light intercepted the green missile and both exploded. Luke flew straight through the carnage in his Jedi starfighter.

"Thanks Luke." said Wedge, "I really needed you."

"No problem pal. It's just like blowing up bantha back home." The two pilots laughed at the joke and continued upon their mission. Soon they were back into trouble again. "Wedge looks like we have company. Those gunships are back."

"Lets split up. I'll cover you from behind."

"Sounds good."

Mon Mothma pressed the receive button on the frigate's main computer system. It seemed that she had received a message but from who? She was sure it was Ackbar giving her the next instructions on the battle. She hoped so because the frigate was getting hit pretty hard from the incoming destroyers. It would only be a matter of time until the Rebel fleet gave up. Surprised by what came up on the message she read it out loud.

"Attention command ship Executer." she soon realized this must be for the Imperials. She pondered about what information lay ahead. She scrolled down the page a bit. "Prepare for the boarding of the Emperor himself... He will be arriving shortly and expects the best." she said in awe, "Praise the Force." She further read the message. "Accompanying him will be Lord Vader. Do not fail them commander. They are perhaps the most important members of the Empire." she whispered below her breath, finishing it off. She could only imagine what would or could be accomplished here today. It would be a day long remembered.


	11. Capture

Chapter 6 Part Three

The Millennium Falcon roared past a Blockade Runner at attack speed. It was a chaotic hell all around it. All the Rebel and Imperial fighters were scattered across the battle 'field' and were no longer in formations. Incoming fighters shot at the vessel as it raced past them. It veered to the right hoping to escape the massacre for a moment. Inside the Falcon Lando paid close attention to his fellow Rebels. "Green two, three Interceptors to right."

"Copy that lead." replied the A-wing pilot. He barrel-rolled, shifted, and twisted upon the on coming fire from the fighters. Finally he came out of the barrel roll and back flipped his fighter to face the back of two Interceptors. He shot them down each as he progressed towards a star destroyer. Green two accelerated towards the bridge of the destroyer, barely veering up in time. The fighter was not so lucky.

The destroyer leaned to the side and headed downwards. It slowly moved away from the fleets to the vast nothingness of space to be lost forever.

"Nice Green two! That brings are total destroyers to thirteen." said a over ecstatic Han, which was a rare site, "Right?"

Lando looked on puzzled, "I wasn't counting buddy." Lando chuckled at the remark before going back to work. Lando's eyes raced across the screen looking for enemy fighters. But there were few to be found in this section of the battle 'field'. He scrolled to the rebel cruisers and found that most of the fighters were attacking the frigate. "There grouped up by the frigate Han. Let's head over there and bust their party."

The Falcon along with the other Rebel craft made there way to the Frigate. Awaiting them was over five-dozen enemy fighters. The two forces met and the place became a maze. The Falcon twisted and rolled his fighter with the ease, releasing blast after fatal blast of red lasers. With Han's amazing piloting skills most of the shots hit home, causing an explosion to erupt where a fighter had just been. He was all over the place. There was no stopping his fury.

The Rebels hammered the middle of the group with red lances of energy. The enemy fighters broke of in to different sections fearing the wrath of Han Solo. Then they reformed and came at the Rebels from all sides. "Alright team break up and meet back at the Calamari cruiser. Destroy as many fighters as you can."

Lando watched as the various fighters broke up careful to not be victim to the Imperials. Han thrust the controls forward until the Falcon was climbing through space. Once again he picked off numerous fighters leaving hot gases behind.

On another side of the battle Luke swerved in and out of space trying to dodge incoming fire from his pursuer, an Imperial gunship. Laser blasts continually traced lines all about the starfighter. Always barely missing Luke though for he was fast too. The onslaught raged on. It was almost on top of him. The continuous fire was nerve wrecking for Luke. He could now see the green laser blasts out of his cockpit window. He clicked a button at the top of the throttle for the Jedi Starfighter. At the edge of the wings on the fighter a triangular piece of metal rose until they were diagonal in shape. Luke pondered about it until he realized their familiar shape. It was the same form of bent wings his father had used on his Tie fighter during the Battle of Yavin. How that seemed so long ago…when things seemed so much simpler: Bad side vs. Good side. Unlike these years later on, when his own father was the leader of the Imperials.

The loud noise of metal being blasted upon awoke him from his thoughts. He had been clipped and not in a good spot. The rear of his left wing had been blasted away and was slowing him down. The gunship stopped its barrage of fire and came in close. It was nearly on top of him now. Thump!

Luke was blinded from his upper cockpit view because of an unwanted visitor. Apparently a gray space trooper had landed on top of his Jedi Starfighter! Luke stared into the T-shaped visor and thought of his fate. What if this was the end of him? How is he going to get this bugger off? Thump! Thump! The space trooper was trying to break the glass cockpit window, but it didn't budge. Then the trooper trying to redeem his failure got a small hose like tool. A bright light came out of the end and Luke realized it was a welder! The unsettling sound of the welder made Luke even more nervous. He barrel rolled, shifted, and swerved but the troop still stayed on.

Beeps and bops came out of the comm. "I know were in trouble R2 just hang on." Another series of beeps. "Okay do what ever you can."

Outside on the left wing R2 swiveled his head so he was facing the gray space trooper. He was just about to break into the cockpit. R2 opened a panel and stuck out a small metal appendage. A streak of white and blue electricity arced from his appendage to the trooper himself. The space trooper shook wildly and lost his grip. He went flying across space and even was hit by his own gunship.

"Thanks R2. You did good." Luke said in recognition. R2 chirped at his success.

The once bright, white hallways of a Rebel blockade dimmed down to a shadowy hallway. A clanking noise could be heard from above. The worried look of Rebel captains and troopers made Leia become even more familiarized with this situation. It was like reliving the past. Even the annoying voice of a certain protocol droid was there. "Senator Organa," 3PO started out, fully aware the title had no meaning to her. "May I again ask why we transferred to this ship?"

The frustrated princess, another title she hated, shifted and started to walk down the main corridor. She was wearing or more appropriately a white, silky gown was wearing her. It swayed with her movements and was a fine dress, which she had stopped wearing since the Rebel base on Hoth. I guess you could say the cold weather had stayed with her even when she had left the system and now she was ready for a change. "3PO shut it!"

"Shut what exactl-" The gold droid started to say but was cut off by the furious princess.

"If you must know it was captain's orders for my safety."

"Orders? Since when do you take orders? Well whatever orders were they didn't work."

Leia approached a handsome young pilot adorned oddly in the old suite that were used during the Battle of Yavin. Oval shaped helmet and everything. "Yes Lady Organa? This really isn't the time thoug-"

"Blasters. Give me a blaster. It looks like I'm the only when staying calm around here."

"Calm? You call this-" 3PO said sounding as intelligent and annoying as ever.

"C-3PO!" Roared Leia.

The Rebel pilot gave her a blaster instantly fearing her wrath. She took the weapon with ease and it looked as if she had been practicing how to hold and wield a gun with Jango Fett himself. She was a natural.

Once she arrived at the end of the corridors she kneeled and waited. Alongside her were the nervous troopers she had scene before. The place was filled with fear. Footsteps jogging on metal could be heard through the door ahead. Silence. Then a subtle thump, thump, thump. Boom! The door blasted open with a short rumble. Then the sound of blaster bolts coming from the smoky entrance. Leia fired a shot or two till she had to retreat.

She turned and started running down the hall. It seemed like an eternity of running.

"Get the primary target. Stun mode everyone." Leia heard behind her, "He wants her alive." The words ended and so did her running. She dropped to the floor and lay incautious.

Luke's starfighter somersaulted through the air, or space it seemed, trying to finish his fight with a last of the gunships. The rest had either been blown away by carrier fire or retreated. This one was not as lucky as the latter. He came in behind the craft and fired upon it. The gunship swerved but it was of no help. It was gone within an instant. Done with that. he thought. Better make it back to the fleet and help out there. Unfortunately for him he didn't get the chance to go back or maybe fortunate from a different point of view.

A slight buzzing noise followed by the calming voice of Mon Mothma entered his ship. "Pilots I bring bad news as well as good news." she started off. "First for the good news. The threat of the Imperial Tie fighters has died down with all your efforts. Congratulation, but over ten destroyers still are in our way to success in this mission including a super star destroyer. Inside the massive capital ship may be are hopes for taking Coruscaunt: Lord Vader and the Emperor himself. Now don't get too excited, there is a problem. We can't blow up that ship or attack even yet I am sadly to report Princess Leia Organa has been held captive onboard it. Yes you heard correctly. I don't know how we are going to bring her back, but through and through may the Force be with us."

Luke waited a while before thinking this over. Leia his sister is in danger. No ordinary danger though she was with the most feared man in the galaxy: Emperor Palpatine. There was no second thoughts he had to save her.

The blue trimmed Jedi starfighter boosted towards the Super Star Destroyer. As soon as he got in range Luke was greeted with a parade of fire. An emergency alarm went on within the cockpit. His shields were wasting fast. R2 beeped at him. "I know! We can't hold up much longer." Luke said in desperation. "See if you can fix the power generator. That might help for now." The blasts of red fire were intensifying.

Luke wasn't going to last long. R2 got nervous as the fire came towards him. Red streaks after red streaks whizzed pat him. R2 chirped. "The engine is leaking? Oh great. All just have to land this puppy sooner than expected." Luke swerved full circle around the cruiser until he was under the mammoth ship. He was in close quarters now. The lower guns, lots of lower guns, started their fire upon him. Finally he was hit. His right wing was clipped badly. The fighter swerved upward, smoke trailing from behind. Oddly one of the hanger shields was open. He flew in and crashed on the hanger floor. It skid sending sparks everywhere across the metal steel. The Jedi Starfighter came to an abrupt stop leaving Luke and R2 helpless.


	12. Ghosts of the Past

Chapter 7

Click-Clack Clickety-Clack, Click-Clack Clickety-Clack. The almost annoying sound filled the cold, pale dark hallways of the Executer. The pace did not slow or speed up for these steps belonged to stormtroopers. These military soldiers represented the most visible extension of Imperial might. They would strike with precise aim and lethality when needed. Fortunately for them they had blasters, but unfortunately they would not get the chance to use them. The green blade of a lightsaber extended out in front of them, causing the two lead trooper's death. They saw a dark figure come at them and swing left and right slices many troops in half. Soon it was down to two. The warrior stabbed the first one straight on leaving a hole in his stomach. One. The Jedi raised his arm and opened his palm. Then with one swift movement he clenched his fingers together to form a fist. The stormtrooper gasped for breath. He was down on the floor in a few seconds.

This was the art of a Jedi, and a well-taught Jedi at that. Luke Skywalker was growing more in tune with the Force each day. His techniques in the Force were many. If he had lived in the Golden Age of the Jedi, he would be one of the twelve on the council. Or so believed Master Yoda. He was watching young Luke now. With him was Master Obi-wan. Both had retained their human form in the force after death, but right now they were only talking to each other through the Force. "Powerful he has become, Skywalker. I fear he is like his father."

Obi-wan responded, "Yes powerful in the Force like his father, but not as foolish as him."

"Think you do, Master Obi-wan?"

"Well yes." Yoda could tell he was hesitant. "He will become a Jedi. The darkside lingers close though."

"Hmmm…yes it calls to him, the darkside. But impossible to see his fate, for Sidious still clouds our vision. Stupid he is not."

"Sometimes I fear the Jedi may never come back into the galaxy. The Sith have been planning this over a thousand years right under our noses. It's a pity."

"Pity? Pity do you say? No not pity, we feel. But our fault this was. Our corruption. This was the Jedi's own doing."

Yoda's opinion was in fact true. It was they who did not realize a Sith Lord was controlling the galaxy. When the finally realized the truth it was too late. It was this that had brought their downfall. And now look where it had brought them. To an even more corrupt and evil galaxy then before.

Trying to settle the mood they both looked on to Luke, their last hope. He was turning another corridor in the massive maze of long hallways in the Super Star destroyer. Nearing the bridge, he encountered more and more stormtroopers. Though he handled them with ease it was tiring. He would have to save his strength if he was to get to the bridge.

"Please everyone, quiet down." Mon Mothma was in the center of a circular room in the Mon Calamari star cruiser. Her voice sounded stern and yet sad as always. This was a time to be sad though so she had an excuse this time. Around her were the pilots Wedge Antilles, Chewbacca, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, his trusty alien sidekick Nien Nunb, and a few others. Also around her were Admiral Ackbar, the droids R2-D2 and C3PO, as well as commanders of the ship. After a few seconds the chatter died down.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting. I'll try to keep it brief. To start off, thank you for all your efforts in defeating the enemy fighters." Mothma seemed a little hesitant. "Everyone did a fantastic job in contributing to our alliance. Unfortunately there are a little over twenty destroyers left in the fleet including the massive Super-star destroyer. Onboard is the kidnapped Princess Organa."

The words still hit Han hard. It was like a knife going through his stomach. He listened as she went on. " Don't worry so much though. Commander Skywalker has boarded the vessel in an attempt to rescue her. But if we were to engage the Imperials we would be barraged from the Super-star destroyer. We couldn't possibly attack for fear of losing our most supportive member in the alliance." Mon Mothma seemed to choke out the words. "But it is up to us, to decide whether or not we should risk our operation for her."

Silence. Pure silence. No one seemed to object the claim. Chewbacca roared to break the quietness. Han finally stood up. He delivered his objection in the love for Leia. "Kill her? Why someone who has been in this rebellion from the start? Why sacrifice her? Please someone tell me cause this is unreasonable."

"We wouldn't stand a chance against that starship, Han." Admiral Ackbar responded. " Don't you see? It would be impossible to last that long without attacking it."

"No. No. There must be some other way." Han pleaded. "A way to stop from attacking, or something." a tear started to form on in his eye.

"Well...maybe there's some generator that powers the starship?" Said Lando. "A sort of invisible power force that controls the Super-star destroyer on Coruscaunt's surface. I mean a ship that big can't last on batteries forever."

"I see your point commander." Mothma said. "Let's have a look shall we?" She backed away from the center of the room and off to the side. Suddenly in her place a round table with control panels on the side lifted from the ground. The lights dimmed and a holo projection of the planet Coruscaunt formed. The planet got bigger as the image zoomed in to the surface. Then underground the surface. Sure enough a hundred or so feet below the Senate district was a huge chamber. A huge sphere almost a mile across supported by energy bindings floated in the center. That was the power generator controlling the main part of Coruscaunt as well as that star destroyer.

"So that acts as some kind of charger?" asked Han. "It charges the Super-star destroyer when stationed at Coruscaunt?

"Precisely." replied Ackbar.

"And how are we gonna get to this thing?"

The admiral inhaled a breathe of air. "According to the Coruscaunt plans, it is accessible through a shaft at the surface. To our disadvantage it is located under this round, rotunda building preventing it from any direct attack."

"Let me get this straight. We have to fly to the surface, blow up that building, go through the shaft, fly into the generator chamber, blow that up, and get back to the surface?"

Everyone allowed this information to soak in for a second. Ackbar answered, "Yes...it will be hard, but if it means saving our princess then yes."

"Okay!" Han replied sarcastically. This'll be a fun He thought. Han would do anything for his love. Anything. He would even die for her.


	13. Turbolift

Chapter 8

"Open the blast doors! Open the blast doors!" The commander of five stormtroopers said. He was running down the main hallway that led to the control bridge. He was calm and ready for what was to come. Apparently there had been an intruder there! He turned a corner and there was the dark, gray blast doors being opened diagonally. He waited from the to fully disappear into the walls. Just before they closed, the commander glimpsed a swift, dark shape go in front of the doors and then disappear again. He became puzzled and strange about this. He knocked on his helmet to see of his visor was malfunctioning. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

He motioned for the other three troops to follow him in. Once inside he saw the aftermath of the massacre. Dead stormtroopers everywhere! Over by the control panels a few captains lay slain on the floor. The commander examined them closer. He knelt down and observed. A single cut right down the middle of his mid-section. A clean cut, no blood or guts. He had heard of the mysterious weapons of the Jedi but had never seen them in action. Besides this could not have been a Jedi's work, they were all extinct. It could have been the doing of Lord Vader, for there were rumors of he being a former Jedi himself. No that would be impossible. There was something troubling here.

He turned around to find nothing. His troops gone. They had vanished? The commander slowly walked back to the entrance of the command bridge. He turned again so he was facing the mysterious room. Everything was still. Boom. His face left the sight of the room to the hallway in which the sound had come from. There on the ground, was one of his comrade's heads! "What the!" A quick hum from behind, then swoosh! His own head rolled across the gray floor.

"He he." Yoda laughed to Ben. "Learning much Skywalker is! The element of surprise he has in his blood. No?"

"Yes his father was quite sneaky." A smile warmed Obi-wan's face. "He is learning the same fighting style as Anakin did also. Form five I believe. Quick, fast, and choppy. He no doubt picked this up with his duels with Vader."

"Hmm...Correct you are Master Kenobi." He paused. "A dark presence I feel. It is not far from here. Strong he has grown."

"Yes..." Ben took a another breathe. "Vader. I have hope that Skywalker will succeed in his confrontation with him."

"Try to turn him, Luke will. Maybe he has more of a chance then you did, hmm?"

Obi-wan nodded. "Vader is not the only one in the ship, Master Yoda. I can feel it."

"Dark Lord, is it not?" Yoda's voice became hopeless. "No chance there is to defeat alone, our apprentice has. Do something we must. Battle him again! My failure that day on Coruscaunt many years ago must be redeemed!"

"And I must help also. Surely you can not go alone."

"Make that mistake again, I will not. Tried to end his rule I did. Succeed I did not. Powerful he is. Underestimated him we did. The three of us must make an attempt to challenge the Sith."

"Four, I believe." A mysterious and yet comforting voice said.

"Excuse me, Master Yoda? What did you say?" Ben said in confusion. "Four?"

Yoda nodded. "That was not me Kenobi." He turned his attention to a spot next to him. "Master Qui-Gon Jinn, battle with us you will. All the help we can get, we need."

"I may not be able to fight in any physical form like you, but I can still talk. It will not be easy, but I can distract and taught him threw the Force."

"Then decided it is. Fight Sidious we will! The Jedi will return."

Luke stood in the center of the control bridge. He was alone, except for the dead stormtroopers around the floor. More reinforcements would come soon. He had to press on with his mission. On the other side of the room was an elevator. He slowly made his way around the dead bodies. The doors parted automatically and he entered. It was a small circular and tubular space; only about one meter across and two meters high. Luke walked in. He pressed the button panel and the elevator started moving. He could see through the glass tube the black and grey walls of the shaft.

His emotions were running wild. He tried to focus his energy but he could not. He became nervous and queasy. This was it. His whole life had come up to this moment. This was his destiny; to confront his father and the Emperor himself. Luke calmed his mind. Cleared all the thoughts, all the worries. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He opened his eyes again. Bing! He was here.

The doors opened again. It was a dark room and it had a cold feeling about it. To the sides were big panels showing the outside. Star destroyers passed by and once in a while he caught a glimpse of Coruscaunt. In the middle were two flights of stairs that led to a higher platform. He stared at that level. There on the top of the stairs was a tall, dark shape. Luke silenced himself. A faint breathing came to his ears. A few seconds went by and then an all to familiar voice spoke.

"Hello again, Skywalker."


	14. Vader

Chapter Nine

Vader's lightsaber ignited with a snap-hiss. He stood there waiting for Luke to make a move. But he didn't. Luke had learned much since Bespin. He was becoming a Jedi. It was the Jedi way to be defensive. "You and I are much alike young one." Vader spoke to try and lure Luke.

It was true though. Luke and Anakin were very alike. They both struggled with emotions. Both seek more from the Force. They went beyond the Force.

Luke replied intelligently, "No." But then again they were different. Anakin had thrived on his power and let it take control of him. Luke controlled the power that was given to him. He balanced everything out so they were equal. "Where's Leia?" Luke demanded. Luke saw that this was a point less question. Vader would never give up her.

"Never mind that son. She is fine for now." Vader quickly changed the subject right back to where the discussion began. "I failed that day in Cloud City, but I will not fail here. You will join me!"

Luke focused and argued, "No, I am Jedi. Anakin, my father, was as I am and he still is."

"No!" Vader snapped back. "I'm sorry son, but he is no longer. Darkness is all that is left of him."

"Father, why can't you see the truth inside you? There is still some form of love! The Emperor has not fully taken you away from the light."

The air seemed still from these words. Silence. Nothing dared to move. Then darkness except from the shimmering blood stained blade of Vader.

He came slowly at first but then was visible atop the stairs alongside Darth Vader. His voice was cold and shivering. Evil covered his words. The Dark Lord of the Sith, the ruler of the Galaxy spoke. "I'm afraid he is mine." His words spat out of his mouth. "It is hopeless to try and recover his pitiful soul from the darkness."

Vader was hurt by these words. Was he truly that pitiful? Did his master really think that low of him? He felt...betrayed. The Dark Lords had stood by each other for a long time, but now the Emperor through away their friendship for another? A more powerful being, his son? How could he! His hate for the Emperor was growing more and more each second.

The emperor continued his assault on Luke. "I have consumed him. I have been controlling him. I brought him life and power that he couldn't of imagined. He is my slave!

Luke saw how really evil this man was. He had lied and manipulated people as Vader. He had revealed himself to the Republic and replaced it with a wicked New Order.

"Come to the darkside, son." Sidious went on, "You will have even more power than me."

"And what of my father!" Luke questioned, "Are going to just throw him away like he was trash?"

A smile came upon the old man. "Your father. So that's what you want. The darkside will enable you to unleash your fury upon me. Once I am gone you father and you will take my place as ruler of the galaxy! Feel your hate for me."

Luke ignited his saber. Snap-hiss. The green blade was at his side. He took a step back and then sprinted forward. With incredible speed he lunged into the air onto the platform. Vader's blade met his up in the air.

The evil Dark Lord took a step back and sat back down in his throne. A pure smile of wickedness was on his face as the two warriors battled it out.

Vader was confused at what Luke had just done. He had given in to Sidious' hate? Was Luke really that naive? He couldn't tell at the moment because he needed to focus on this fight.

Luke was aggressive with his attacks. He came at Vader at Vader hard and swift, barely controlling his blade. Vader parried the blows with both hands, turning his arms at every attack. His footing was stable and didn't move much.

"Your skill has grown since our last meeting." Vader said as they broke out of the exchange of attacks. "Come at me with more power than before."

Luke tightened his moves meeting the red blade every time. He improved his speed. The green lightsaber flashed in streams of color around him as he tried to break through Vader's defense.

Vader was tired of this none sense and went on the offensive. Luke had to back up towards between the staircases just to meet Vader's blade. Both attacked at the same time now. Luke trying to keep Vader form over powering him; and Vader trying to bring Luke's anger out. Their blades locked in the air.

Then something unexpected happened, Vader took a step back and thrust out a hand at Luke. The Force push was extremely powerful, sending Luke off the platform head of heals. He soared through the air and landed in a crumple on the floor. A deep moan came from the young man in pain.

Vader saw the chance and leaped down to him from the platform. Vader was a meter or so from Luke's feet now. He extended his hand and put out his palm. But Luke was ready for this and somersaulted into he air. He landed on his feet and extended his palm also.

The two were engaged in a contest of the Force. Each component used all their skill and power into their Force pushes. Luke was young and had the advantage of the newly found passion of the Force. He knew he could take Vader. Luke didn't bury his thoughts, he gloried it. He engorged himself with the satisfactory of winning. The power made him feverish and tingly. His lust was overpowering and made him blind to all other choices.

Then Luke thought of Yoda. This was not the Jedi way. He was becoming apart of the darkside as his father had. He could not let this happen. It was a difficult decision for Luke. He was confused.

The he saw the light! He put out both his hands now and deflected the incoming power. Slowly his hands turned, away from Vader and towards the space across from him. Using his mind instead of his hands he grabbed his lightsaber from his belt and motioned it to Vader, blade ignited.

Startled by this new turn of events, the Sith was forced to let go of his onslaught and reach for his own lightsaber. His blade met Luke's in mid-air. The clashed was a glorious meeting of light and dark. It lasted for a few seconds then Luke retrieved his blade. Vader did the same.

Now refocused, the two ran to each other in aggressive stances and clashed in the center of the room!

The evil Emperor let out a wicked laugh that seemed to last forever. His face lit up with a huge smile from his gross, yellow teeth. He was soon to claiming his prize.

The atmosphere of the Senate district was calm and gentle. It was day time and only a few speeders filled the air. Mostly everyone was glued to the Holo-net inside their own homes, far from here. Over the decades the Senate had been utterly been wiped out. No more greedy senators ever came here anymore. The actual domed, mushroom shaped Senate building was still their though. Earlier after the destruction of the first Death Star, it served as an apartment complex for the finest of rulers. In the later years it was sometimes occupied by Imperial forces to organize the armada of troops on Coruscaunt. Now it was mostly abandoned except for the usual gangs that hideout there.

The poor thing had stood for thousands of years during the Republic's reign and now it was a useless piece of junk. Fortunately this building would not have to suffer any longer. The Rebels had to destroy it in order to get to the main power generator.

Boom! Boom! Boom! That was the sound of three gigantic laser bolts entering Coruscaunt's atmosphere. They had come from the major Mon Calamari star cruiser in an attempt to clear a pathway for the Rebels to gain access to a shaft that led right to the generator. Each green bolt came hard and fast striking the domed building.

The first hit left a crater on top of the dome leaving it looking like a donut. The crater went down for about fifty feet before absorbing into the metal material that was the ground. The next strike was the second blast; once this hit the Senate building the sides of the donut collapsed outward. This left the crater another fifty feet deep adding to a total of one hundred feet. The last blast totally destroyed the old building ending the life of this ancient relic. The crater was now deep enough and the small shaft was visible.

Immerging from the clouds was a squadron of Rebel fighters. In the lead was the always heroic Millennium Falcon. It soared towards the crater along with the other craft. Behind it was Wedge Antilles in his X-wing fighter. Behind Wedge were various pilots flying more X-wings or A-wings.

Inside the cockpit of the Falcon everyone looked out the window. Han and Lando in the front driving, Chewie and the droids in the back. The Coruscaunt sky was even more beautiful than the night before when they had rescued Luke. They all gave out comments about the city or the mission in front of them.

"Goodness gracious, me!" Three-pee-oh exclaimed, "This place seems very familiar too me. How odd…"

Ar-too gave a series of burst and beeps from his little body. Obviously he was excited about the mission.

Chewie yelled his eagerness in the mission also. These big buildings were nothing compared to the huge trees back home on Kashyyyk.

Lando gave a sigh of relief. "I'm glad this will be almost over after this." Lando glanced to Han. "Well good luck to us."

Han was taken back from this statement. "Luck? There is no such thing as luck, Lando. Only the Force." Han had really changed over the last couple of years. He had learned much from Luke and his ways and had lost his old ones. Han was sad that this could be his last mission, he had grown to like the Rebellion.


	15. Vader's Destiny

Chapter 10

Up came Vader's saber.

Luke was there to block it. Both weapons hissed in protest as they clashed together, father against son. Suddenly, quickly, Luke's hand snapped away and slashed at Vader's chest. Vader parried it away, and advanced towards the waiting Jedi. He swung at him with all his power and might.

Luke forcefully blocked it with his blade, and the two slashed at each other, fighting at the level below The Emperor's viewing throne. The hisses of the sabers, the cries and grunts of the two, one an apprentice, the other a Dark Lord.

The two black figures battled to the right side of the room, stabbing and slashing. Flesh sizzled as Vader scored a minor hit on Luke's leg. Machine hissed as Luke, in turn, scored a hit Vader's left shoulder. Still, the two did not end, and fought, Vader a sad, mistreated slave to the Emperor. Luke as a savior trying to redeem his father. But Luke knew this would be impossible. He had to tap into something Vader could not handle. But what?

The sabers sang, sparks flying as they circled each other in the middle of the room. Slashing, each hungry for victory, the sabers dived and soared, their wielders spinning and stepping, locked in a battle.

There could be only one fault, and the other would succeed.

Vader sidestepped, circling around, meaning to knock Luke off his feat. Luke spun around and slashed at his father, only to be intercepted by the Sith's lightsaber.

They stared hard at each other for a moment, The Dark Lord confused in his ways, the Jedi still trying to find a way to get at Vader's emotions.

Luke saw a large platform, off to the side, suspended in mid air, and leaped for it, Vader mimicking this movement. Landing, Vader twisted and slashed at Luke's mid-section and Luke blocked it. Vader, though, followed through by force pushing Luke's legs, sending him off his feet.

Vader saw this advantage and quickly stabbed at Luke. The young man knew that he could not even try to block him with his blade at this range, he was forced to roll of the side of platform. He barely was able to land on his feet and gain control of himself again.

Darth's saber stabbed into the platform, to find Luke not there. Sparks flew as the laser sword melted the black metal platform. He realized what Luke had done and removed his saber and jumped to the floor below. His body landed on top of Luke sending them to the floor against each other.

Brutally he forced Luke down, pressing him against the metal floor. All the air from his wind pipes were being crushed by Vader's weight. With his last remaining strength, he slammed his knee upwards, forcing Vader off him.

The two regained their stances and went at it again. Luke twirled at Vader's knees that left him in a crouch, Vader leaping above the blade to leave him standing.

How could it all end up like this? Luke didn't know much about his father but he knew that he had been just like him. Luke dug deep into Force trying to find clues into his past as well as Vader's. What he found was startling. A woman, sad, and terrified. She was on the ground gasping for air. Her face red and sweating. She couldn't seem to find her breath. To the side of the woman was a tall and menacing robed figure. Hatred, anger, mistrust filled his soul. His eyes were two pits leading to Hell.

The woman who was she? Luke couldn't figure it out. Then he looked back into his vision, this time something different was there. Two more living forms in the Force. They seemed to be coming from the pregnant woman. She was a mother. A mother!

That was it! His mother. That was her.

"Vader." Luke spoke out. "You still can be saved. You were once loved too. By my mother!"

"None sense!" Vader commanded. "She betrayed me."

"No…no that's not how it happened." Luke fit together the pieces in his vision. "She had tried to save you. She had tried to bring out the last of the light within you. You once savored her name…Padme."

Vader became outraged by this. His whole life had been about her. He could not bear to think about her and what he had done to her. "Padme is no longer part of me, son. It is too late."

"No." Luke said shaking his head. "She is a part of you. Your old self. Anakin I can bring you back to your old self!"

Vader yelled out in fury. "Never!" His blade ignited, Vader absorbed his pain and sadness into this single attack. This was a death blow.

The red blade moved in the darkness at Luke. Luke was defense less without his lightsaber activated. Luke just stared into Vader's eyes, waiting for the fate that awaited him.

But his blade never touched Luke, but was met with a grey and faded blue blade. Their standing to the side of Vader was Obi-wan Kenobi. His body shimmered and partly lit the floors around him. His stern face looked Vader straight in the eye. "More powerful than you can ever imagine, Darth." He said. Repeating his words from so many years before.

"Kenobi…" Vader said now fully understanding Kenobi's statement. His eyes also met Ben's. "This does not concern you, Obi-wan."

Ben smiled and sent a chill through Darth's spine. "No Anakin. It concerns all the Jedi." His voice was met with another's.

"Anakin I believed in you." Said the startling voice of Master Qui-gon. "You were the chosen one. It is not too late to turn against the Emperor and join us."

Vader was suppressed at this revelation. But it was true. Qui-gon did believe in him. He alone was the one who actually believed in him. Not Yoda, not the council, or even Obi-wan himself. Vader ignored this though. He was too consumed in his wrath. His anger for everything. It was everyone's fault. Everyone's. Qui-gon's, Kenobi's, Yoda's, Windu's, Sidious', Padme's, and Luke's fault as well. His next words truly hurt Luke and Obi-wan.

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER JOIN THE JEDI! I WILL NOT MAKE THE MISTAKE OF TRUSTING THE JEDI ONCE MORE! THEY TOOK MY LOVE AWAY, THEY TOOK MY LIFE, MY STRENGTH. I SHALL NEVER FORGIVE THEM BECAUSE OF WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO ME! I AM A SITH!

Kenobi narrowed his eyes. "If this is the path you still choose to follow, so be it."

Luke's eyes settled on Vader. His blade was being blocked by Obi-wan and he was too caught up in his emotions. With one swift motion he brought his saber into his hands and stabbed it at Vader.

Darth Vader's breathe quickly escaped his mechanical lungs. This was it. His death at last. He dropped to his knees, Luke's green blade still in his chest. His mechanical breathing stopped. And finally the man who was once Anakin dropped dead on the floor.

"It is over then." Qui-gon voiced. "The Jedi have returned.

"No even close pitiful fools!" Spat a wicked voice coming from above. It was Sidious atop the balcony where the two stairs met. It seemed he had been watching the whole time. "THE JEDI WILL DIE!

Luke and Ben stared up at the cold, mangled figure. The darkside was flowing in and out of him freely.

Then they heard small footsteps behind them. Slowly the short and shimmering figure of Yoda emerged. His voice seemed fresh and new. "Wrong you are, Sidious. It is the Sith that will meet their end today."

The Emperor let out an evil laugh. He looked back down at the short, glowing Jedi. Appearing suddenly was a small silver lightsaber hilt. "We'll see Jedi. We'll see." His blade ignited and Sidious moved into attack stance.


	16. Light vs Dark

Chapter 11

The Millennium Falcon, along with Wedge's X-wing and other Rebel craft, raced through the vertical tunnel leading towards Coruscaunt's power generator. Rusty pipes and rock surrounded the dare heroes on all sides, but at the speed they were going it all looked like a grey and brown blur.

Inside the Falcon, Han looked out of the cockpit window at a growing light emerging straight ahead. "That must be the where the power generator is." Han informed the passengers, pointing ahead. The scruffy looking pilot looked down towards the control panel and screen. "We should be there in under five minutes at the least."

Lando nodded, staring out the window.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Said 3P0. "My mechanical being can't take it any more." His view of space travel had slowly changed over the past years. He now accepted the dangerous situations in which his friends got themselves into, ever since that time when they escaped from cloud city.

His life history was something to be reckoned with, and even the most interesting parts he didn't even know. But someone might disagree, after all his life spanned only over fifty or so years. Compared to millions upon millions of years history in a galaxy far, far away...

Yoda leaped into the air, far above the balcony on which Sidious was standing, his shimmering body glowing in the darkness. The darkness, which was Sidious, surrounded and overflowed into the room everywhere, except for the tiny green Jedi. Yoda, in mid-air shouted furiously at his opponent and finally landed gracefully in front of Sidious and ignited his ghostly saber. The two warriors of light and dark met for the first time in over thirty years, saber against saber. They broke their lightsaber lock and brought down their fury upon each other.

Yoda's fast and powerful sweeps of his blade surprised the old Sith Lord. He might not have been expecting Yoda to attack at all... only defend.

"Much to learn, you still have." Yoda expressed as he jumped ducked to evade the red saber.

"No, my little friend. Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda." Sidious spat out just barely blocking the Jedi's saber, inches from his flesh. "Now you will experience my full power, once again."

"Again you say? Turned the tables have." Yoda stabbed his saber at the Sith Lord, but he backed away just in time. "One with the Force I am, and you just an old man."

Sidious gave a grunt in disgust and was infuriated to attack more swiftly, at the same rate as Yoda.

Luke watched as the two masters danced on the balcony above him. It was utterly amazing to Luke. He had never seen a true Jedi go against a Sith. Yoda seemed to have countless energy supplied to him through the Force. Sidious, it looked, was calling upon the dark side and getting more and more angry by the second. It was a Sith's way, to manipulate anger and transform it into power. Whatever that anger was…compassion, frustration, and even the eagerness of more power.

Obi-wan watched as the two jumped, leaped, attacked, defended, and fought against each other. He had always wondered how Sidious fought. He had never encountered him know that he thought of it. It was always his pawns that he faced: the battle with the Zabrak on Naboo, the scrimmage with Dooku on Geonosis and onboard the Separatist Flagship, the encounter with the General Grievous on Utapau…but the only one he truly cared for was Anakin.

His offspring Luke and Leia were very strong in the Force. They had the potential to become the most powerful beings in the universe, mostly because of Anakin. But some of the power came from there mother, Padme. Luke had gotten most of his father's traits and Leia her mother's. Because like her mother, Leia was a noble and helping person who played a very important role in the galaxy. If Luke didn't survive then it was up to her…

"Luke. Why is she?" Ben said, concerning the princess' safety.

Luke was caught staring at the fight above and taken by surprise. "Who? What?"

"Your sister Luke. Where is she?"

"Why?"

"We have to find her before its too late and the Imperials get rid of her."

"Well come on them. The main control bridge should have the information were need to find her."

Ben nodded as the two left for the turbolift, leaving Yoda all alone with the most dangerous man of the galaxy…

Inside the Flacon, Han stared deeply into the control panel as if memorized by its numbers and charts. His sad and depressed voice dragged on. "One minute and closing on the power generator."

Lando was concerned about Han, he had never seen him so down in the dumps. Its as life had lost its purpose in Han. "Han what's the matter? I'm worried."

Han didn't like talking about his personal feelings but with Lando he could talk about anything. "Leia…she's in danger. She's onboard that ship and there's nothing we can do."

Lando brought up a glimmer of hope. "Luke's taking care of it. Don't worry." Lando saw his mistake before it took full effect in Han's mind.

"Luke! That crazy maniac isn't there to save Leia. He's there to confront the Emperor. He doesn't give a damn about Leia." Han was truly unsettled and hurt.

"Your wrong Han. Luke thinks the world of Leia, he would never put her in harm." Lando tried to get deeper into the conversation. "You love her, don't you." Han nodded.

The screen blinked but the two former gamblers paid no attention. The protocol droid warned them. "We're closing in on the location now, sirs."

Sidious allowed complete control of the Force over him, letting it guide his actions, his defense, his attack, his evasions...he let the power of the darkside take over.

Sidious stroked downward, and limited his ability to attack. He's too used to cutting down enemies that come higher than his waist. Yoda's onslaught kept coming time after time, but the Sith Lord blocked again and again, moving to the right and then brought his blade down on Yoda. Yoda jump, spun sidewise and stroke his blade with Sidious twice before Yoda hit the ground.

Yoda still recovering from his jumps, was defenseless. Sidious saw this opportunity and took it. Using all his Force power, the Sith Lord outstretched his hand and Force pushed Yoda. Immediately, the small Jedi was slammed into the Emperor's throne and on impact it crippled.

Sidious followed up with his cold and terrifying voice. "This is the end, of the Jedi my friend. Except the truth."

"Never!" Yoda refused. They would battle to the death, Master vs. Master, Jedi vs. Sith, Light vs. Dark.


	17. Fate of the Galaxy

Chapter 12

Admiral Ackbar stood on the bridge in stunned belief, looking out the observation window at the again approaching Imperial fleet. Round two was coming. It was impossible to win, fifty to twenty. The Imperials last attack had completely reduced their fleet size in half. No way could they stand another head on battle.

It was up to the fighters down on Coruscaunt to deactivate the power generator and stop the Super Star Destroyer. There was little hope, now that they hadn't received any form of communication in the past ten minutes. Ackbar stared back at the destroyers in silence.

Around him, confusion was everywhere. Communicators were trying to contact the other Rebel ships and the Falcon, while others ran from screen to port, shouting, directing, and even misdirecting. An aide handed Ackbar a comlink. Han Solo's voice was coming through barely through static.

"Home-One, this….Solo. Des-…power…-rator. Esc…ing…chain react…in…progress. Lost…a few of our…-ters. Collaps-…tunn-…" Then the comlink went dead. Ackbar's eyes deepened with sorrow. He had to know what was going on.

He looked back towards the Imperial fleet closing in on their positions. It was hopeless. The fighters had failed. The rebels had failed. He had failed. But then a bright light caught his attention on the Super Star Destroyer. Blue streaks of lightening randomly spout out from the body of the ship. The lights that had lit the Imperial warship before all turned off at once. The two round shield generators atop the destroyer burst into flame as lightening ruptured the structures.

It was a marvel to behold. The huge ship started to lean to one side as it lost control of steering. Before long it would be turned directly towards the emptiness of space, opposite Coruscaunt.

Ackbar commanded what he would do next to the officers and captains around him. "Fire at that destroyer! Its defense less now, but in a few minutes it will have its power back up!" The Admiral's eyes looked on as streaks of red soared towards the Imperial cruiser.

Inside the Super Star Destroyer, three people ran down a hallway leading to the docking bay. It was Leia, who had just been rescued from the prison cell by Luke and the ghostly form of Obi-wan Kenobi. The ship rocked as it was hit by continuous fire. The corridor leaned slightly to the left more and more each minute.

"The ship's main hanger should be just around this corner." Said Ben. "If were lucky a shuttle will be there for our escape."

"We're lucky we found you Leia." Luke mentioned. "Or you would have been Bantha Fodder in a second."

"Well I wasn't planning on staying in the first place." Leia replied. "Once is enough for onboard an Imperial Vessel."

"What about Yoda?" Luke asked Ben.

"He's fine." Ben answered. "The force is with him. Oh here we are."

The three rounded the corner and emerged into the hanger bay. In the middle was a huge hole that exited into space. By the walls were Luke's starfighter and one Imperial shuttle. R2 rolled over to them from the fighter and whistled in concern.

"I know R2, the ships breaking apart. Let's get going." Luke said.

The three ran over to the ships and got inside. R2 and Luke in his Jedi starfighter; Leia and Ben inside the shuttle. The two craft lifted off and slowly descended out of the destroyer and back to the Rebel Fleet.

In the holding office onboard the damaged vessel, the battle between Yoda and Sidious raged on. They were on the stairs now dueling with their lightsabers. For one so old, Sidious was keeping up well with the Force-consumed Jedi. The Sith lunged at the little green Jedi. Yoda blocked the stab with equal speed, recovering with a counter slash that the politician parried. Another attack and Yoda countered again, using this opportunity to get farther from the Dark Lord.

They continued to trade blows, with Yoda now backing toward the end of the stairs. Their sabers clashed, and the two energies produced a violent, sparking and flashing. Each combatant tried to overcome the other. Seeing this chance, Yoda took his free hand and using the Force, slammed him off of the stairs and into the wall behind him.

In the mix of all this, Sidious' saber had fell from his grasp. He looked around, still dizzy, but couldn't find it. His face saddened in defeat and exhaustion. "I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please."

Yoda deactivated his blade and slowly walked towards the Sith, but not too close.

Sidious continues. "It's not the Jedi way. You must come to reason."

"Jedi way, you say?" Yoda shook his head in disagreement. "For ten thousand years Jedi taught in their way, look now where it got them. Jedi way, we have not, only the Force."

Sidious. "Jedi way? The Force is the Sith's way!"

"You are wrong." Said the disembodied voice of Qui-gon. "The Force is everyone's way. It is available to all that are willing to learn. This is where you, Sidious, have failed."

"What! Master Jinn! How could this be?" Exclaimed the frightened Sith.

"You aren't listening." The wise master spoke. "The darkside is fast and quick to power, but we, were patient enough to learn the very thing you wanted. Eternal life."

Sidious' eyes widened with fear. This was impossible. How could have they found it! He thought he had destroyed their order. " I will destroy the Jedi. Eternal life or not! Lightening spewed from his hands aimed at the Force ghost of Yoda. All of Sidious' hatred and evil fueled him. "Die Jedi! Die!

But to his amazement, Yoda just lifted his arms over his head and embraced the oncoming attack. His spirit absorbed the lightening coming from the foe. Even as the attack intensified Yoda kept on embracing the incredible Force power.

The Emperor had a face of doubt as he watched Yoda. How could this be happening! His hands started to become tingly. He was using every last bit of energy on Yoda. Then his skin started to peel and become a face white color. All over his body shades of white or deep purple started to appear. The Sith Lord's wrinkled face started to become older and older. His eyes were deep scarlet red. The bones on his face became more and more distinguishable. It was a face of evil!

As his onslaught went on, Sidious' source of lightning started to move up his arms. Instead of just his hands, both his arms were spewing lightening. He started to scream in pain as the lightening concentrated on him instead of Yoda. His face became electrocuted and soon his whole body! Smoke started to rise from him as he felt more and more pain.

Yoda looked on at the creature dieing in pain. He could have helped him, but this was the right thing to do.

"I HATE YOU MASTER JEDI!" He screamed as the lightening stopped. He fell on his knees for a moment and whispered: "Good-bye Empire, good-bye Sith." And then fell face forward onto the floor. And that was it, the last of the Sith was dead.

Across the galaxy a celebration was taking place…

…on Utapau, people crowded the streets cheering and riding their fast and cliff climbing lizards, varactyls…

…on Yavin IV the remaining Rebels that lived there in peace, looked up to the heavens with smile upon their faces…

…on Naboo thousands of humans and Gunguns roared through the streets trumpeting horns and throwing confetti…

…on Kashyyyk Wookies swung from tree to tree, finally free from slavery…

…on Bespin cloud cars raced past tons of people, igniting fire works as they went by…

…on Geonosis upon the ruins of Trade Federation core ships and spires; the last remaining Geonosians fluttered their wings as the got the good news…

…somewhere in space an Imperial warship floated through the stars, its destination unknown…

And finally on Coruscaunt, a young Jedi knight, two fearless smugglers, a beautiful princess, a daring Wookie, and two silly droids watched from atop a balcony the celebration of the various aliens and humans finally free from the Galactic Empire. Off in the distance lights and fireworks exploded across the city. Rebel star ships emerged from the clouds above, and countless fighters soared through the buildings. And as if from a dream, the group of heroes noticed two glowing forms walk into the sunset towards a five spired building glowing in the distance…

And this is how it ended…

…the Sith defeated…

…the Jedi victorious…

…the Empire gone…

…and the Republic reformed.

The End


End file.
